Eavesdropping
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: *Written for Westallen Wedding Week* - Barry comes home early and overhears Iris discussing her bachelorette party plans. Barry/Iris. Oneshot.


**A/N:** My submission for **Day 4** ( ** _Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties_** ) of _Westallen Wedding Week_. Enjoy!

 ***** Many thanks to my awesome beta, **sendtherain** , for looking this over! :D

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

...

The quiet stillness of the loft made Barry frown after he made it through the front door.

"Iris?" He called into the emptiness.

He wasn't worried necessarily by her lack of a response, but he was confused. She'd said she was working from home today, given her bachelorette party in the evening. He thought he'd come home for lunch to surprise her. It was as much for his benefit as it was for hers. He just knew he was going to get antsy not being able to see her for most of the night.

"Iris?" He tried again, his hopefulness waning.

If she'd abandon working at home early in lieu of getting ready for her party early, he couldn't blame her. She deserved this night. Felicity wasn't supposed to arrive for a few more hours, but maybe she'd come early, and he hadn't been told.

 _And just why would you have been told?_ He grumbled inwardly. _She's got a life outside of you, and this is her own thing, you have got to stop-_

"Oh my god, Linda, _stop_."

Barry froze, his brain briefly short-circuiting.

Pronounced giggles followed Iris's command to her greatly missed best friend. She and Linda weren't as close as Barry and Cisco were, or even as close as Barry and Iris. But they'd experienced enough, bonded together. Linda was the closest thing to a sister Iris had. He'd been equally sad for Iris when she said the sports reporter couldn't make the wedding - or any of the festivities that came before it, bachelorette party included.

He heard a groan from her, but it was mostly playful in nature.

"Don't remind me. Apparently, Barry made his way through every available bridesmaid before I ever got my hands on him."

Slowly, Barry grinned. He knew what they were talking about now. Though part of him did worry his fiancée was put out by the facts she was relaying to Linda Park.

He sped up the stairs and stood just outside their bedroom, leaning with his back against the wall so she wouldn't see him if she was looking. But he quirked his head in the direction of her voice every so often so he could watch her while she talked, maybe catch a glimpse of her smile. Hopefully it'd be enough to get him through the rest of the night, the reminder of the butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach and his heart racing at the mere thought of her.

And then, "I can't believe I get him," he heard her say softly and melted.

He expected Linda to respond with something sassy. _You're such a sap_ \- or something along those lines.

But she didn't.

"I'm really happy for you guys," she said instead.

"Thanks, Linda," Iris said in response, her heart sweet and soft and flowing from her tongue.

A few more exchanges, and she ended the Skype call. She set the iPad down, sighing contently, and smiled to herself, idly playing with her engagement ring.

"Hey," Barry said, entering the room.

She actually jumped.

"Barry!" She gasped, hand over her heart, smiling tremulously as she made an effort to slow her racing heartbeat.

"Heyyy." He held his hand out to steady her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. I just-"

She shook her head, then laughed.

"No, that one's on me. I should be used to my speedster fiancé sneaking up on me unexpectedly."

His lips twisted ruefully.

"Sorry about that."

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Well, I mean I…" he started to babble. "Not…N-not that much, nothing that you wouldn't have told me anywa-I mean, probably, I think. You probably would have-"

"So, enough," she concluded.

Barry blushed a crimson red.

"You heard us talking about how you'd kissed not only Linda but _also_ Felicity - which I did not know about by the way, given you said there was never anything between you two, even after she showed up out of the blue and I shoved you at her…"

"I…" his mouth was suddenly very dry. "You-I-they… Nothing ever c-came of it, Iris. Because none of them were you."

Iris chuckled, then came to him, draping her arms over his shoulders. Instinctively, his hands settled on her waist.

"How is it that you can forget to string words together for a single sentence and then pop out a line as smooth as that one?"

His lips twitched at the corner in a hesitant smile.

"I love you, Barry Allen."

She arched up on her tippy-toes to reach his lips, enjoying the feel of him relaxing into her when she did so.

"I love you, too," he murmured against her, nuzzling her nose before she created too much space between them.

She smiled, her doe eyes taking him in, staring at him lovingly.

"Are you excited about tonight?" He asked, pleased by his question when he saw the happiness bubbling out of her.

Her eyes sparkled and she bit her bottom lip, wiggling a bit in his arms. All body language answered the question – _yes, yes, yes!_

"Mhmm!" She nodded rapidly. "Felicity called just before Linda. She said she'll be here in an hour, so I thought I'd take off for the rest of the day to get ready."

He looked down at her attire - white tank, lazy sweater, and cotton capris. Then he met her eyes and said genuinely,

"You look great to me."

She smacked him lightly.

"Funny."

He grinned now, enjoying her teasing.

"THIS is what I'm wearing tonight." She left the warmth of his arms to travel across the room and show him the deep purple number she'd picked out for the occasion.

She saw his eyes go wide as saucers and her jaw drop and knew that she'd succeeded in picking out a dress that would have him distracted all night waiting for her to come home.

"You're wearing _that_?" His voice sounded strangled.

"Mhmm." She nodded, pretending to be oblivious to his sudden inability to breathe.

She walked to their dresser, pulled out her jewelry, and brought the pair of earrings over to him that she'd decided would best go with her dress.

"I know fashion isn't your strong suit, but what do you think about these? Will they work?"

"What shoes are you wearing?" He asked. She grinned mischievously and retrieved the heels she'd picked out.

They weren't especially high, but he eyed them with wonder. She wondered if it was because the last time she'd worn them had been when it was just the two of them…in a more intimate setting.

Barry had to count to ten before saying anything further.

"Did Felicity tell you where you're going?"

Iris shook her head and put the shoes back.

"Nope. All I know is it's a club, and I will be having the time of my life."

Barry was happy for her - truly. But the nervous laughter escaped him anyway.

"It doesn't involve a stripper by the name of Oliver Queen, does it?"

"No, _Barry_." She paused, then licked her lips. "Not that I'd mind. Those arms of his… What I wouldn't give to…"

Barry wheezed. Iris caught his eye and smiled, though it was shifting away from torturous teasing to softness.

"We'll probably just get the Green Arrow instead."

Barry nearly fainted. Iris kissed him quickly before he could.

"Don't lose it on me, Barry."

"I'm trying not to," he insisted.

"You know I'm coming home to you, right? That I'm marrying you? That not even the possibility of seeing Felicity's _boyfriend_ half-naked in front of me could possibly be more exciting than spending the rest of my life with you?"

He swooned, losing himself in eyes that looked adoringly up into his and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Yeah," he said softly, mesmerized.

"And hey - you get a _bachelor_ party. How do I know YOU won't be getting a stripper you can't take your eyes off of the rest of the night?"

Barry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I won't."

She looked at him dubiously. "And you know that, how?"

"I know that because _you've_ been my fantasy since I hit puberty. I told the guys they're only going to be disappointed if they think they can actually get me to enjoy seeing another woman all over me when all I want to do is come home to you."

"But it's a bachelor's party."

"And yours is a bachelorette party."

They stared each other down until he said, "Can we just stay home?"

"Hell no!" Iris said, laughing. "I love you, Bear, but I am looking forward to this. I can't remember the last time I had a girls' night, if ever."

He laughed a little, then smiled.

"I am happy for you then. You deserve it. And as long as Oliver isn't-"

" _Barry_ ," she scolded.

"I hope you have a good time," he said genuinely. "It's nice seeing you so happy."

Her excitement was nearly bubbling at the surface again. He found he couldn't look away. She was so dazzling when she smiled.

"I'm really excited," she said, her eyes lighting up.

He was still smiling when he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Trying to eat up my excitement, Mr. Allen?" She whispered into the kiss.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes when he lifted his head.

"What are you doing home so early anyways?"

"I thought we could have lunch together," he suggested.

She bit her bottom lip, then took his hand before he could offer it.

"Lead the way."

She followed him down the hall and down the stairs, admiring him from afar as he cooked a simple meal for them.

It was a huge turn-on watching him prepare a meal for her and even more so when he served her.

"This looks amazing, babe," she said after he'd sat down.

He smiled proudly, unable to meet her eyes for a beat as the blush traveled up his neck.

He was so damn hot when he reacted to her flattery - whether smug or shy.

She knew what she'd be doing before he left.

Her foot lifted from the floor to travel up his leg under the table and settle high on his thigh mere inches from his crotch. Barry's gaze lifted to hers, surprised by the unexpectedly bold move. There was nothing in her eyes but scorching heat.

After all, she'd miss him tonight too.


End file.
